


i don't like green but i love you

by chaesonova



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaehyo - Freeform, F/F, Slow Burn, and Jihyo cant draw to save her life, art hoe chaeyoung, but they fall in love, chaeyoung doesnt know Shit about history, chaeyoung getting roasted for being a gay lil binch, dahyun being Dahyun, jichaeng, oh and art teacher sunmi, the rest of twice is gonna be here n ill add them as they show up, valedictorian rich girl jihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesonova/pseuds/chaesonova
Summary: Jihyo and Chaeyoung share a few classes, and eventually some feelings(a spin-off/continuation of "im screwed, aren't i")





	1. Pretty

_ She’s so pretty _

 

That’s the first thing Chaeyoung thinks when the teacher directs Park Jihyo to the seat in front of her on the first day of school. She’d managed to survive the three (soon to be four) years of secondary education without much heartbreak, unless you count the occasional crush on an attractive upperclassman, nothing short of a miracle. 

 

When Jihyo walked into her 2nd period class, Chaeyoung began to wonder how much longer that miracle would last. 

 

She’s wearing an oversized tricolor cardigan (its navy, crimson, and green), a navy pleated skirt, and matching stockings come up to her knees. She’s beautiful, with big brown eyes that shine when she greets her friends and a smile that seems to warm up the whole room.

 

_ Yeah, it’s not gonna last long, _ she thinks. 

 

The class itself seemed like an otherwise dull affair, she had only really taken it to fulfill her history credits, and it was clear from the way Jihyo chatted with her friends that the other girl is in a different situation. When Chaeyoung sees that she doesn’t have any friends in this class, she decides to use her favorite fallback; drawing.

 

Scanning the room for a potential subject, of which there are  _ very _ few, she finds herself gazing in Jihyos general direction. It’s a tempting prospect, but it feels….. Far too invasive for her own comfort. She barely knows the girl, and as beautiful as she is it just feels wrong.

 

But before she settles on using her own hand as a muse, she cant help but spot the other girls earrings; they’re small, and if she hadn’t been absentmindedly staring at her jawline Chaeyoung probably wouldn’t have noticed them, and they look incredibly expensive. Emerald, she thinks, or maybe jade (it’s hard to tell from this distance), with gold around the round edge. 

 

_ Pretty,  _ is the last thing that enters her mind before she puts her earbuds in, ignoring the teacher starting the class.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Jihyo looks at the next class on her freshly printed schedule: 7th period, Studio Art. She scrunches her nose up, ever since that fiasco where Nayeon and Jeongyeon defaced each others portraits in increasingly elaborate and degrading ways, as part of some petty revenge plot, she had developed a bit of an aversion to the subject. 

 

_ Goddamn you education system and your art credit requirement _ , she thinks, pushing open the classroom door. The room is large and well lit, with large windows that overlook the soccer pitch. In each corner there are cream linoleum work tables, although after years of use they seem more multi-colored than anything, and most are already occupied by students. 

 

Jihyo scans the classroom, hoping to see a familiar face, but the only person she recognizes is BamBam. She had had Chemistry with him last year, and, as cheerful as he was, his overly relaxed attitude towards things like fire safety meant she’d rather not sit next to him again. Besides he was already sitting next to some Jaebum guy, and Jihyo doesn’t want to interrupt their conversation. 

 

She groans and decides to take the mostly abandoned table in the back corner of the room and pulls out her notebook and pencil, ready for class to start. The bell rings and the teacher, Lee Sunmi, starts calling for attendance; Jihyo only half pays attention, muttering “present” when her name is called, and mostly using this time to asses who’s seated at this table.

 

Her table, and the class for that matter, mostly consists of freshmen (perfectly logical given that this was studio one art), and a few upperclassmen who seemed to share not only Jihyos disinterest with the arts, but also her passion for receiving all the mandatory credits. The only person who seemed to be the exception to this rule was a small, slightly familiar looking girl at her table currently sketching furiously in a tattered looking notebook.

 

Sunmi was moving down the attendance list with a tone that could only be described as distaste, that is until she called out the name,

 

“Son Chaeyoung,” 

 

The small girl’s pencil stilled for a moment as she raised her head and chimed “Here!” with a big smile on her face, matched by Sunmi’s. 

 

“Lovely to see you in this class again Miss Chaeyoung,” Jihyo didn’t know much about Sunmi, but she was sure the woman held a fairly icy reputation throughout the school, taking the art course a little  _ too _ seriously, but here she was chatting with a student like they were old friends, “Always a pleasure teaching you.”

 

“The class was so good I had to take it twice,” the girl piped, causing Sunmi to chuckle lightly before she continues with roll call. 

 

Before Jihyo could think to where she knew this girl from, Sunmi had already read out the rest of the role call with ruthless efficiency (almost as if she was trying to get it over with) and was already opening her powerpoint for the course overview. 

  
_ This is gonna be a shit class, isn’t it _ , She thinks to herself.


	2. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite late so im very sorry about that (ap exams are coming up), but to make up for it this chapter is much longer!

With the first day of school over Chaeyoung feels like she can finally breathe; no more incessant classes, annoying teachers, or useless coursework she couldn’t care less about. No, now she’s finally free to do what she already does in class; draw. Ever since freshman year she’s gotten in trouble countless times because of it, in every class she can think of; every class except for Sunmi’s. Chaeyoung had been drawing a portrait (probably of some long since forgotten crush) in her class three years ago, when the assignment had been to make a collage from magazines. 

 

Instead of flipping out or giving her detention like previous teachers had done, Sunmi had just watched what she was drawing from a distance and approached her after class was over. While they did have a talk about Chaeyoung not doing the required assignments, Sunmi also offered her a position on the schools art magazine (one that a freshman had never been offered before). 

 

Ever since that discussion Chaeyoung spends most of her days after school in Sunmi’s art room, either painting or just talking to the teacher. Sunmi often comes off as cold or overly harsh, but Chaeyoung honestly thinks she’s one of the best teachers she’s ever had; as strict as Sunmi was she really did care about her students growth as artists and people.

 

She had spent the hours after school having tea with Sunmi and some of the other clubmates, reminiscing over that one time they tried to put together a Greco-Roman issue (turns out it’s not a smart idea to ask a bunch of teenagers to redraw nude sculptures). It had been a pleasant meeting, and Chaeyoung still feels warm from being surrounded by friends she hasn't seen in a while. 

 

As she makes her way across the parking lot, something (or someone) catches Chaeyoung’s eye; it’s the girl in her History and Art classes, Park Jihyo, the girl she had tried to spend the last 2 hours forgetting about, who’s currently walking towards what appears to be an obscenely expensive European car. 

 

_ Just how rich is she?? _

 

Feeling slightly bad since this was basically spying on someone, Chaeyoung made a deal with herself to see what the girl was doing (while pretending to be on her phone) for only two minutes. The car door opens, and from the limited angle she has Chaeyoung thinks it’s a chauffeur (holy shit who has a chauffeur?!). She can see Jihyo smile widely for a split second before she enters the vehicle, and when she disappears from sight the parking lot, and Chaeyoung, feel a little more grey. 

 

_ Yeah, she’s definitely not forgetting about this one anytime soon. _

 

* * *

 

_ She wears the same earrings everyday, even when they don’t match her outfit, does she even take them out? And why does she still look good in them they’re green green doesn’t suit any- _

 

“Hello? Earth to Chaeyoung?? Is anyone there?” Dahyun’s words made Chaeyoung snap back into reality, realizing how spaced out she’d been. Even Momo, who wouldn’t notice if someone pulled on her ear, just as long as she had food in front of her, was giving her a mildly amused stare over her cafeteria tray. 

 

“W-What’d I miss?”

 

“Nothing much to be honest,” Dahyun was smiling widely now, “It’s just kinda funny when you realize you haven’t been paying attention and someone points it out.”

 

“Like when Ms. Suzy stood behind you for 5 solid minutes in math sophomore year and you didn’t notice,” Momo chimed in over her chicken nugget filled plate, clearly proud of her contribution. 

 

“She was very quiet! And I don’t know why you guys are bringing this up again, I thought this was a friendship thing we had here” 

 

“Friends don’t let friends make the same mistakes twice.” Momo remarked, as if she was being incredibly philosophical while simultaneously trying to balance her milk carton on her pencil case. Chaeyoung was about to comment on this, but Dahyun stepped in, asking;

 

“So, what’s her name?” She had a knowing smirk on her face and was doing that thing where she raised both eyebrows at an alarming pace, and  _ Man _ Chaeyoung really hates how well the other girl knows her by now. Still, something to be said for playing dumb.

 

“What do you mean,  _ Dahyun _ ?” She said, shooting as menacing a glare as she could without laughing

 

“Oooo, she must be  _ really _ pretty,” Dahyun exclaims, placing both her elbows on the table and leaning her head on her hands, “right Momo?” The other girl follows suite and Chaeyoung isn’t sure if she’s impressed or annoyed by their coordination.

 

“Hmm, foreign exchange student again? Like that... whats her name again-Mina! That Mina girl, she was  _ hot _ .” Momo seems to be forgetting that she herself had almost broke her ankle trying to impress Mina in gym class, but since she’s feeling especially generous today, Chaeyoung lets it slide.

 

“If you’re going to tease me, at least don’t give me war flashbacks to freshman year.”

 

“Fair enough,” Dahyun said, her expression softening somewhat, “is she tall like that Tzuyu girl?”

 

“Do you have a record of all my crushes that you just flip through in your free time?”

 

“There’s not enough paper in the world for that to exist,” Momo commented, apparently she had given up on her magical balancing act and decided Chaeyoung’s love life was the more amusing distraction.

 

“You used it up writing poetry about her dimples or something.” Dahyun mutters, avoiding eye contact and rubbing her hand against her neck as if she’s trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

 

“ _ I swear to fucking God if you- _ ”

 

“Ok ok ok ok,” Dahyun said, raising her hands as a surrender, much to Chaeyoung’s relief, “but seriously though, who is she?” 

 

Chaeyoung looks across the table at Dahyun, who’s smug expression is completely gone, same with Momo, replaced with one of genuine interest. Momo’s even pushed her pencil case away to avoid fidgeting with it, just so she can give Chaeyoung her undivided attention. It’s times like these that she really appreciates her friends, as annoying as they can be.

 

“She’s in my history and art class; I swear she knows the entire curiculum, people ask her more questions than they do the teacher. Once she even helped a guy finish his english paper when we had a substitute.”

 

“Oooo, a generous woman.  _ Hot _ .”  

 

_ Just she was generous enough to look at me for more than five seconds,  _ Chaeyoung starts to think, but Dahyun’s voice interrupts her.

 

“So she’s good at history, thats sexy I guess, but how is she at art?”

 

* * *

 

Jihyo swears Sunmi must be speaking another language because it’s been fifteen minutes since class started and she still has no idea what they’re supposed to be doing. The lesson had started with Sunmi giving them simple pre made sketches, then telling them to draw them upside down. She has absolutely no idea what purpose this serves, but she’s not about to bring that up to Sunmi so she settles for redrawing the same line a fifth time. ( _ who knew bamboo was so hard to draw, and upside down no less? _ )

 

Jihyo doesn’t  _ think _ she’s doing terribly, well at least until she sees the teacher start to pace up and down the tables, making criticisms like, “not enough balance” or “that needs to be a single line, I’ll check to make sure you’ve fixed it when I come back,” as she walks by. Craning her neck to get a glimpse of the other papers her heart sinks a little bit; while none of them were exactly masterpieces, you could at least tell what they were supposed to be drawing. That was decidedly  _ not _ the case for Jihyo’s bamboo forest, which had more of a “ _ maybe picasso painted this on his day off with one eye closed? _ ” vibe.

 

Sunmi had already informed several students that they would have to hand in another version of their sketches, something Jihyo definitely didn’t have time for at the moment, and she was coming closer and closer to her group’s table. Preparing herself to spend an hour of time on a useless drawing, just to get credit, Jihyo took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, and braced herself as she felt Sunmi approaching. 

 

“Sunmi! What do you think of this color scheme?” Jihyo blinked and Sunmi was suddenly on the other side of the table, already deep in conversation with the same girl from the first day, Chaeyeon or something like that.

 

“It’s lovely as always Chaeyoung,”  _ (knew it was a Chae-something),  _ “I especially love the use of green, it really ties the composition together,” At the compliment the girl smiles, not looking at Sunmi, almost as if she can’t believe it was directed at her, “but you’ve done this hundreds of times, why’d you call me over for this one specifically?”

 

Before this Chaeyoung girl can answer, the bell rings ( _ thank god _ ) and Jihyo shoves her drawing in her backpack before Sunmi can see it. On her way out, she can’t help but walk past this drawing the girl did (who’s currently at Sunmi’s desk discussing something); just to see what softened Sunmi’s otherwise hyper critical persona. 

 

It’s a sunset. Jihyo knows she’s not doing it justice by describing it that simply, but she’s not exactly sure how to express how pleasant it is to look at. Like picture of a sunset covered in raindrops, but it makes her feel warm just by looking at it. 

 

Realizing the girl has almost finished her conversation, and not wanting to look like a weirdo staring at someone else’s stuff, Jihyo exits the room, pleased with her narrow escape.

 

She thinks about the painting for longer than she’d like to admit.

 

* * *

 

“I’m gonna fucking fail,” Jihyo buries her head into her hands, it had been barely a month into senior year and the  _ one _ class that was dropping her GPA like a stone was an  _ art course _ .

 

“It’s studio one art how the fuck can you fail it,” Nayeon replies, “Just make a macaroni necklace and write a paragraph about your emotional state, that’s what I did.”

 

“I’m with her on this one,” Jeongyeon stops trying to balance her pencil on her top lip long enough to nod in agreement, “all you have to do is show up and not punch someone.”

 

“As much as I appreciate these _ incredibly comforting _ words, I have Sunmi as my teacher,” Jihyo sees the two wince at the mention of the name, “yeah, she’s as tough as they say.” Nayeon makes some kind of sympathetic noise and reaches across the library table to pat Jihyo on the head. It helps a little, but not enough to bring her grade up to a C.

 

“You know, I retract my earlier statement,” states Jeongyeon, who has now decided to use her pencil like a pointer, “I’ve heard she takes it wayyy too far.”

 

“Yeah, even though she’s one of the hot teachers,” before Jihyo can interject Nayeon moves a finger over her mouth, shushing her “you know it’s true Jihyo, don’t even lie. But yeah, her hotness doesn’t excuse that whole  _ ‘perfection and nothing less’ _ mindset. Rest in peace to your free time.”

 

“Can you get someone to help you maybe?” Jeongyeon’s trying to take Jihyo’s mind off it, bless her.

 

“Who am I gonna ask, you two?”

 

“I’ll have you know I’m  _ very  _ artistically inclined.” As much as Jihyo loves Nayeon, that’s one of the most bold-faced lies she’s ever heard her say. 

 

“The only time I’ve ever seen you voluntarily draw something was in third grade when you made that diagram of why you were the prettiest in the class.” 

 

_ “ _ That’s true, but what other nine year old has that kind of talent?!” 

 

“The kind who can use their hands and eyes,” Jeongyeon interjects, then changing the subject before Nayeon can counter, “Also Jihyo, just ask someone in your art class, there’s gotta be  _ someone _ you recognize.”

 

“There’s just BamBam.”

 

“Oh you’re fucked then,” Nayeon mumbles while inspecting her nail polish.

 

“There  _ has _ to be someone else. Twenty five students and you only recognize BamBam?”

 

“Well….there’s  _ someone…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyoungs Art Hoe Playlist
> 
> First Summer- Bobby Earth  
> Can't Spend the Night- Kari Faux & Matt Martians  
> Beautiful- Azariel Fly  
> Looks- Steve Lacy


End file.
